Moon Bounce Mischief
by SophieSchmidt
Summary: "Kendall really does love that idiot... That frustrating, embarrassing, cocky, beautiful, talented, incredible idiot." We all know what this is about... This is a oneshot about the epic Kames that took place on the 25th of July a.k.a, the day my heart exploded. The coca-cola livelounge interview... the tweets... the backflip lessons on a moon bounce... oh yes. James/Kendall. RPS.


** A/N: Ok... I might regret this... but it just HAD to be done, ok?**

**As you are all probably aware, yesterday (or the day before depending on timezones) became the day Kames exploded and my heart will never be the same ever again. **

**If you are _not _aware. Basically there was an epic Kames moment in a live interview they did, James embarrassed Kendall hardcore, Kendall was slightly traumatised, James hugged him, I died, Kendall was not a happy camper. **

**So then the tweets started... Tweets which I have included in this story, because I feel they fit perfectly ;) **

**Revenge... moon bounces...**

**Basically: Kendall tweeted about being on a moon bounce with James... James and Kendall are alone... on a moon bounce... what else was I supposed to do? This fic was _begging _to be written. **

**So, enjoy! ;)**

**Oh and I don't own anyone or anything and yes, I have used lyrics from BTR's "Intermission" - see if you can spot them ;)**

**And this is RPS. So, _not_ James Diamond and Kendall Knight. This is real life... **

**And reviews are awesome-sauce! :P**

* * *

** HeffronDrive:** you suck! You called me out so bad.. I'm gonna get ya back! :) Seeya later punk

** jamesmaslow:** hahahahaha I told you I would man! Just being honest with the fans. You wouldn't want me to lie to them, right?

* * *

"No you're doing it wrong!" James laughs, watching Kendall fall flat on his ass after what feels like the blondes 100th try of a black flip in the moon bounce.

"Well maybe you're just a bad teacher!" Kendall responds, bouncing back up to try again.

James merely rolls his eyes in response, he is an _excellent _teacher.

"Alright, I give up!" Kendall exclaims loudly as he stands up from another embarrassing fall. "Back flips are just too hard!"

"Clearly not, because I can do them!"

"Yeah but you're good at everything!" Kendall whines, bouncing up and down like a child.

"It's true" James says with a shrug, which causes both boys to laugh as they bounce around one another in the tiny, tiny jumping castle. Surely too tiny for two, six foot, full grown men.

"I'm still shitty at you by the way!" Says the blonde, trying to keep a serious face, but the memory of this morning simply too awkwardly funny to stop him from smiling.

James throws his head back in laughter, "I'm sorry Kendall, I just had to do it"

"No! You didn't have to at all! Ugh you called me out so bad" Kendall groans, placing his head in his hands with the embarrassment.

"You're not actually mad though are you?" James asks quietly and sincerely. "You know I love you..."

In all truth, whilst a greater part of him still thought it was hilarious, there was another part of him that felt... well to be honest he felt kind of bad. But it was all in good fun, right? If Kendall was mad at James surely the younger boy wouldn't have asked him to hang out, just the two of them...

"No I'm not mad" Kendall sighs, "You're impossible to stay mad at"

James can't help but duck his head and smile like an idiot.

"But, I am still going to get you back! So watch out!"

"Oh, I look forward to it" James grins, "As long as it has nothing to do with my hair... or Fox..."

"Deal" Kendall grins in return.

James loves moments like these. When it's just Kendall and him. They don't exactly get a lot of them, especially when they're on tour and especially since... And not to mention they are bouncing around in a moon bounce, so I don't know about you but that's pretty awesome, right? And manly... and grown up... and not at all childlike.

Both boys laugh as they bounce around like small children, seeing who can bounce the highest in order to throw the other off balance. When Kendall has his back turned James decides to go in for the sneak attack, jumping up behind the blonde quickly, his weight causing Kendall to fly halfway in the air and come landing down on his back in one short second.

Kendall laughs breathlessly as he lays on his back, looking up at the gleeful James who is jumping around the moon bounce in victory.

Kendall really does love that idiot...

That frustrating, embarrassing, cocky, beautiful, talented, incredible idiot.

"Hey James?" Kendall breathes, "Come help me up you fool"

"Lazyyyy" James chuckles, reaching Kendall in one long stride and taking the opportunity to jump over the blonde, legs either side of his waist.

Kendall extends his hand out wordlessly, looking up at a grinning James.

James clasps Kendall's hand tightly to pull him up but Kendall now uses this opportunity to _his _advantage, tugging on James' hand and causing the brunette to topple over onto Kendall.

"Ugh!" James grunts, using his reflexes to quickly place his hands on either side of Kendall's head, so as to not completely flatten the boy.

James looks deep into Kendall's green eyes as they both laugh, but then; everything stops. There is nothing but the sound of their heavy breaths, and nothing but the movement of their chests heaving up and down.

Kendall slowly, but hesitantly, raises his hand to James' cheek, long fingers gently cupping the chiselled chin. James' eyes flutter closed as he leans into Kendall's touch, lips parting slightly and a small sigh being emitted from his lips.

"Kendall..." James sighs, opening his eyes once more to look down on the boy and stare into those green orbs that he often finds himself thinking they must hold the answers to the universe.

"James..." Kendall sighs in return, the smallest of smiles tugging on the corner of his lips.

"You know... you know we can't..."

"I know" Kendall says softly, his thumb trailing circles over James' cheek bone.

"We've tried this before, and it didn't work" James whispers, his face inching closer and closer to Kendall's.

Closer.

Closer.

Oh so close.

"I want it to work James; I want nothing more than this to work" Kendall whispers against James' lips.

Hazel and green collide, holding one another's gaze so intently that in this moment, nothing else matters.

Carlos and Logan.

The band.

Their fans.

Their fame.

The whole world.

It doesn't matter.

All that matters in this moment is what their hearts are telling them to do.

And their hearts? Well, their hearts are telling them to take the leap.

They've tried this before, and failed. They believed life could be perfect, but it wasn't. Pretending for the crowd below, they put on a real good show, but it was a lie. In the end they couldn't help but cause a fight; it was the same old drama every night.

But James has always known; he has loved Kendall since they first met. No matter how many times they've fallen apart, no matter how many times they've tried to ignore it, it will always be there.

James' love for Kendall will always be burning so strong in his heart that it's impossible to ignore.

"James" Kendall whispers, "I love you"

That's all James needed, and all he's ever wanted. "I love you too"

James closes the gap between their lips and that familiar feeling that he has known all along bursts within him like fireworks. A feeling that has been torn from him for so long, but now his and Kendall's lips are connected once more he knows that this is what he wants, what he needs and what he never wants to lose again.

They are home.

Kendall's hands tangle through James' soft brunette hair like vines, pulling the boy in so close there is now no distance between them, just their hard bodies pressed so tightly together that they will soon become one with the moon bounce. It doesn't take long for the kiss to become deep, heated, electric and above all; passionate. Because if Kendall and James have ever been one thing, it's passionate.

Passionate about life.

Passionate about their careers.

And most of all, passionate about each other.

Right now all they needs is to have their lips and bodies together, everything else? They'll worry about it later.

"So Kendall," James breathes heavily as the blonde begins to trail kisses along the brunettes chin and neck. "Do you promise we can make it work this time? What about the fans?"

"Well you said in your tweet that you only wanted to be honest with them, right?" Kendall smirks, "And we can only make this work if you promise not to call me out on embarrassing things" He chuckles against the tan skin, teeth nipping at the soft flesh.

James releases a moan of pleasure, hands grabbing tightly at Kendall's sides. "Hey look buddy, you know I love you but sometimes I just have to call you out" He laughs.

"Hey, I'm still getting you back... in fact I can think of some things right now that might make it up to me..." Kendall grins with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yeah?" James grins, sitting up on Kendall's lap still in his straddling position and bringing the blondes lips with him.

"Yeah... but maybe not here"

"Oh?"

Kendall leans in, his lips ghosting over the shell of James' ear and he whispers ever so softly, yet ever so seductively, "There's nothing to properly spank you with in the moon bounce"

* * *

** HeffronDrive:** Just got a moon bounce backflip lesson by ** jamesmaslow **Maybe I'll break it out by the end of #BigTimeSummerTour

** jamesmaslow**: yeah son! Get some! You'll be pulling fulls in no time!

* * *

**A/N: So, how was that? Did you like? Let me know! :)**

**Oh and btw, I feel like what I have written is reality... it happened, OK! **


End file.
